story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Festivals (AFCoD)
This is the list of Festivals in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. ' ' New Year's Day Date: 1 January ' ' Valentine's Day Date: 14 February As a Boy As a Girl ' ' Spring Festival Date: 1 March The player can ask any of the bachelorettes or bachelors on a date to look at the cherry blossoms. To go on the date, the player must talk to the girl or bachelor and say "Would you like to look at the Cherry Blossoms with me?" Unless they have already asked three people, the bachelor/girl will accept and the two can go to Mount Sunbeam Island to start the date. White Day Date: 14 March ' ' Animal Festival Date: 28 April Livestock Contest Pet Contest Animal Race ' ' Fashion Contest Date: 10 May Earlier in the season you will receive a phone call from Vittorio, telling you the general theme for the upcoming fashion show. Meet Estelle at the Festival Plaza between 10:00 and 13:00 to participate in the fashion show. You will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside your clothing closet. You won't be given new clothing for the contest, and the clothing isn't lost, used, or sold once the show is over; it goes back into your closet. If the player forget what the theme is, Estelle will remind them after they agree to participate in the festival. Estelle will have the player select the gender of own model. If the player changes their mind, they have to back completely out by pressing the B Button, and then talk to Maura again to ask about participating. The player can then style their model just like they were creating a new character: skin tone, face design options, hair style, eye + hair color, and then the clothing, hats, as well as accessories. The player can press Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of their model won't help with winning the contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the Festival's theme. When you have finished designing your fashion model, press the X Button. Estelle will then bring the player and other three random contestants together. Each of them will show off their fashion model, whilst Reinhold gives his opinion on each one. After the judgement, Estelle will announce the winner. If the player actually wins this Festival, they will earn +1000 XP with all townspeople and their clothing brand rank increases. Anything other than first place will earn +500 XP with the townspeople. ' ' Summer Festival Date: 1 June ' ' Fireworks Festival Date: 25 July ' ' (none) ' ' Autumn Festival Date: 1 September ' ' Halloween Date: 31 October ' ' Cooking Contest Date: 25 November ' ' Winter Festival Date: 2 December Starry Night Festival Date: 11 December Christmas Date: 24-25 December New Year's Eve Date: 31 December Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams